


meet your match

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal:<br/>“Two things I love to do is fight and kiss boys!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet your match

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [棋逢对手](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911223) by [kycydzf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf)



"Wow, they sent you to kill me? Guess I'm moving up in the world," Wade said, voice full of amusement even as his stance indicated that he knew the fight was about to get real rough.

"No one sent me, Wade," Steve said, hands on his hips, looking ready for action but carefully not looking aggressive. "But Professor X and I had a conversation about you. It doesn't have to be this way."

Wade laughed, raucous, wet from the blood that was still in his mouth from taking down a dozen AIM agents. "My fellow baldy thinks you can recruit me?"

"We think -- I think -- that you could be so much more, Wade. Right now, you think there's nothing left for you but fighting. I've been there." He stepped closer to Wade, slowly.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Phil, but I like lots of things besides killing dudes. I... uh... give me a minute... ummmm...." Wade neared Steve, getting a little bit in his face.

"Wade--"

"Oh! Making out with hot dudes! I like that _almost_ as much as I like killing dudes. Maybe more, depending on the guy," he added suggestively. "Okay, maybe not more, but about the same. Probably. Whoa - are you blushing? Holy shit, did I just make Captain America blush right then? I'm awesome. Seriously, though, your face is the color of freshly rimmed asshole. It's adorable. But if anything, it just makes me want to put my tongue in your mouth even more." 

Steve tilted his head, visibly forcing himself to be stoic. "Well, are you all talk or are you going to do something about it?"

Wade stared for a moment. He was really not expecting Captain America to call his bluff.

But, well. When did Wade ever have an ounce of fucking sense? 

He lunged at Steve, landing their mouths together, pushing his tongue in to meet Steve's, battling for dominance.

Eventually, Wade had to come up for air. (Wade never had to come up for air first....)

"So that's the deal, then?" Wade gasped. "We suck face and you think that makes me want to join the good guys?" He looked at Steve, tried to sound mocking. 

Steve smiled, ran his fingers, so soft Wade could barely feel them, down Wade's chest. "The deal is, you join us because it's the right thing to do. But while you're around, who's to say what will happen." He raised an eyebrow at Wade.

Wade narrowed his eyes. It was... an appealing offer. The fucking Captain America part at least, not the good guys part, though that discussion could come after a few nice blowjobs, Wade figured. But it was a pretty fucking surprising offer. It somehow seemed wrong, letting Steve Rogers be the more shocking one in this conversation. Set a bad precedent.

"Well, that's very enticing, Mr. Rogers. And that's a very fine ass you have on you. I bet an ass like that could squeeze a guy like a steel trap." He grinned, waited for Steve to be offended.

Instead, Steve just leaned in close, and said, in a low whisper, "Actually, you have _no idea_ what this body can do." And he gave Wade one of the dirtiest smirks Wade had ever seen. 

Wade's throat went dry. And he definitely, definitely didn't go weak at the knees. "Good to know," Wade croaked out, casually as he could.

Steve stood back up, innocent face reappearing. "Great. Let's check in with SHIELD and get you provisional status ASAP."

"Awesomesauce."


End file.
